


Markiplier x Neko!Reader: Cats Aren't So Bad

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [28]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cats, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, markipliergame, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds you waking up with...Neko qualities?! How is Mark going to keep you from freaking out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Neko!Reader: Cats Aren't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first ones I wrote for my Neko series. Because I'm into Nekos. I love Neko. I don't call them furries. THEY ARE NEKOS TO ME.  
> NEW UPDATE: A wonderful fan named Exiplier is rewriting this plotline! I suggest you all take the time to go read it, it's pretty good!  
> Link is here, on Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/9867115/Cats-Arent-So-Bad-Markiplier-x-NekoReader  
> Please, they're working super hard! xoxo

"-ey, can you hear me?" a deep voice came to your ears.  
"What?" you replied, severely tired and comfortable on whatever surface you were on. You kept your eyes closed. "Yeah..."  
"Right, okay. So...who are you?"  
"Mm... (YN)."  
"I'm Mark."  
"That's nice..."  
"Can you... I mean, do you want to get up?"  
"Not really."  
"Would you mind? I think you'll want to look in a mirror." You groaned and sat up, rubbing your eye with your palm. God, you were tired. You weren’t sure as to why.  
“Alright, then...,” you sighed. Your vision was a little blurry at first, but you could make out the shape of a bedroom. As Mark led you to a bathroom, you looked up at the mirror, vision clear.  
You screamed.  
You poked at the things sticking out of your head. Ears, black, furry cat ears, and when you turned around, you saw a longish black tail coming from your tailbone.  
“What the hell is this?” you screamed aloud, turning in circles to look at the tail.  
“I don’t know!” Mark said back, standing in the doorway. “I found you outside and then you came in and fell asleep on my bed! Then I wake you up and you’ve got ears!” He spoke with hopes that you would calm down, though you just started to crawl into a corner and turn into a ball of... Well, shock was a good word.  
“What’s wrong with me?” you asked aloud. Mark shook his head and went to kneel by you.  
“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he assured. “Now, I have no idea what’s going on, but we’ll fix it, okay?”  
“Alright...” Mark helped you to your feet and led you into what was probably the living room and sat you down on a couch.  
“Uh...,” he began. “Are you hungry?” You shrugged. “TV?”  
“I guess...,” you sighed. Mark sat beside you and put on a show from Netflix, something about ghosts and spirits. As you watched, you felt yourself curl into a ball beside Mark, eyes drooping closed again.  
“Are you still tired?” he asked you. You jolted awake and kept your eyes fixed on the screen again.  
“I don’t know,” you said, adjusting a little on the couch. Mark, although tentative, reached a hand for your ears and prodded them softly before slowly petting them. “Mark?”  
“What?”  
“What’re you doing?” He slowly retracted his hand and set it in his lap.  
“Sorry,” he apologised, staring at the TV once more.  
“No, it’s okay...,” you said quietly, curling up even more, which as this point you thought it impossible. With that, Mark pet your ears once more, fingers brushing against your hair. A low rumbling sound came from your chest, and Mark started to chuckle.  
“What?” you asked, wondering what he thought was so funny. “What’re you laughing at?”  
“You,” he replied. “You’re purring.” So that's what was coming from your chest.  
"Okay...," you said, continuing to purr, considering you couldn't help it anyways.  
After a while of watching TV, you must have fallen asleep like the...cat...you were. You opened your eyes and found you were alone on the couch. You assumed Mark went to bed, but you stood anyways to find him in case he hadn't.  
"...Mark?" you asked aloud. Just then, a loud bump came from behind you. On reflex, you swiped at the noise until you came face-to-face with a pained Mark. "Oh, God, I'm sorry!"  
"No, I'm fine," Mark assured, holding his face. "I guess you have claws, too?" You looked at your fingers to find long nails sharp to the point.  
"Yeah...," you nodded. "Are you okay?" He removed his hand and looked to see only a bit of blood.  
"I'm fine. I only got up for the bathroom."  
"I'm really sorry, still."  
"It's fine, (YN). I guess you couldn't sleep?"  
"No, I just woke up. I got kind of scared when I saw you weren't on the couch, so..."  
"You can sleep with me, my bed's pretty gigantic."  
"No, I don't have to-"  
"You can if you want. Unless you're a scaredy-cat." You glared.  
"So not funny," you said. He held his hands up in mock defense. "But I'll guess I'll sleep in your room."  
"That's the spirit," Mark said, walking in what you assumed was the direction to his bedroom. You followed and came to see the previous bed you had been asleep on when you first woke. As Mark claimed his side of the bed, you took the other.  
"Goodnight," Mark said. "Wake me if you need something."  
"Sure...," you whispered back. "Night..."  
The next morning, you woke up to...arms? Maybe some fluffed up hair and askew glasses?  
Oh, please be a dream, please be a dream, you thought as you opened your eyes.  
That was not the case. You were still part-cat, and now currently cuddling with the man who had taken you into custody, Mark. Apparently, he didn't seem to mind. Actually, he appeared to be happy just where he was. You cracked a smile and closed your eyes again.  
Maybe being part-cat wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
